happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Anki
Anki is an HTFF character. Character Bio Anki is a brown lizard with green markings on his head and his stomach. He has a bandage visible on one of his cheeks. He also usually wears a black jacket, blue jeans, and a yellow scarf around his neck. He occasionally holds books in one of his arms when walking around. He also has brownish red eyes, slightly split into two variations of colors. He suffers from PDD, which makes it slightly difficult for him to easily communicate and socialize with people in real life. He sometimes enjoys being alone, though he does have plenty of friends. He likes being on the internet and talking to his friends on it, as well as playing video games. He also enjoys drawings, though doesn't show them to many. He also likes reading books sometimes, which is why he is seen carrying books in certain times. He enjoys making jokes and pranks, especially online. He also has an interest in history, and things that have occurred in the past, and reads and searches online about it, though this is mostly of a side-interest than it was before. He is well aware of what is right and wrong, and does try to stay away from most dangers since he knows that many things can kill him in his universe. While he is sure about these dangers, he can still accidentally run into trouble, which could result in him getting hurt, or sometimes, killed. He also has a small interest in time travel, though it is rarely shown. Episodes Starring *You'll Be Gruesome Wrong *Genie Weeny Little Problem Featuring *What A Magic *Full of Flippers *Lizard You Out *Flying Fox of Tolerance Appearances *Insanity to Cuckoo *Snow Warm Way *Switching Sizes *Claw the Way Out Fates Deaths # What A Magic - Turned into a vase and breaks. # Insanity to Cuckoo - Head smashed by Angie's sphere. # You'll Be Gruesome Wrong - Head split in half by doorway. # Genie Weeny Little Problem - Dies of broken bones and blood loss. Injuries # TBA Kills *Balloony - 1 ("What A Magic") *Catty - 1 ("What A Magic") Trivia *He was originally a regular character at first, until he later became a self-insert, then going back to a regular character. At the moment, while the creator still considered the character to share many traits with him, they later felt as if the character should be made as their own character as a way to be more unique, making him a regular character again. The creator has planned on making more characters that could show more sides of his personality in the future. *The creator shortened the word "Ancient" and changed some of the letters to make the name quick but original. *On November 15th, 2017, he was redesigned, and his bio is heavily changed to be similar to the creator. *This character was one of the many winners in Nemao's OC contest, and was later featured in his 10k sub special. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qbW_Zn-S3Dc&t=115s *He is able to walk and climb on walls, a trait that most real-life lizards have, though it can take some practice before he can finally stick to it. *In most RPs, Anki is actually able to shapeshift into different tree friends and objects, with the explanation being that he was one day severely injured, and Gene managed to donate blood to him to keep him alive, which gave him his shapeshifting abilities. It is currently being put into consideration whether or not this will be a common trait for wikia use. *On 1/5/19, his design was heavily revamped again, being more similar to his winter design, as well as wearing the same jacket as his cousin does. He also has a different personality, as a way of making it more unique and similar to his creator currently. *Anki was originally a shorter character due to the creator thinking he was small in height himself. This was changed when he eventually revealed his height and ended up being taller than most of the people on the wikia, with a few exceptions. Gallery Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lizards Category:Reptiles Category:Justinsz's Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Season 97 Introductions Category:Teenage Characters Category:Double Colors Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Redesigned characters Category:Featured Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Characters who wear clothes